


Punishment

by DareTony



Series: A Titan's Bond [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Hand Jobs, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: Striker-4 says the wrong thing during a Gambit match and has to be taught a lesson by Dante.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Here are links to NSFW art pieces that go along with this story. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/DestinySquared/status/1093016660926230528?s=20
> 
> https://twitter.com/DestinySquared/status/1096640131921035265?s=20

“Just let me handle this, alright? It's probably best if you stay here,” Striker-4 has the hint of arrogance to his tone as he presses a hand to Dante’s amor to hold the awoken male back. Both titans are standing in front of the invasion portal in the middle of a Gambit match. “I want to win this match.”

Thankfully the helmet Dante wears does a good job to hide the flush of embarrassment and frustration that quickly colors his cheeks while he is stunned into silence. Mistaking the silence for compliance and acceptance, Striker gives a happy chuckle as he pats his lover on the back.

“See you in a bit babe,” the exo gives a slight wave and blows a kiss as he jumps through the portal and disappears from sight, leaving Dante standing there alone.

With a huff of annoyance he turns away and heads back into the fight. There is no point in letting a minor thing cause them to lose out on a victory. Instead Dante relieves some of the frustration by putting a bullet into the head of the nearest Cabal legionary. All his focus goes towards simply eliminating hostiles while his other teammates collect and bank the motes.

Striker is the better skilled of the two titans, Dante knows this and has no problem with it. Often he gets hot and bothered watching his lover show off his talent. But he doesn't appreciate being treated as if he wasn't a capable guardian himself. He knows that Striker’s intent was not to insult or offend, so he can’t stay mad at him. Sometimes the exo simply just doesn’t pay attention to the different way words can be taken, just as Dante does many times. Neither one of them is perfect. So rather than be furious with his lover, the awoken devises up a simple plan to teach Striker a lesson that they both should enjoy to an extent.

“Hey, handsome,” Dante greets as the exo returns back to their side of the field, mood improved as he thinks of how to have his lover begging on his knees later that day. “How did it go?” he affectionately places his hand on Striker’s waist as he talks to him, fingertips just brushing the cheeks of his ass.

“Good! Got three of them and made them lose twenty motes,” Dante is grinning under his helmet as Striker tries to shift so the awoken will grab a handful of his ass instead of simply teasing it.

But that is how the rest of the match goes, and even the whole day. Whenever given the chance Dante will do something to slightly tease his lover, just enough to get him wanting more only to turn away. That’s just how he wants him. The whole plan revolves around Striker being a needy and desperate mess as they head to a lost sector Dante recommended they check out that day. Striker is unaware that Dante is plotting anything, oblivious to the fact Dante has already scoped out the sector to ensure it wasn’t dangerous at all. All that remains inside are weaker goblins and harpies. Nothing to pose a real threat.

So as both titans come around a bend of rocks near said lost sector, Dante reaches out to place a hand on Striker's shoulder to halt him. Pausing mid step the exo glances back over his shoulder. 

“Huh? What's up?” Striker lowers his pulse rifle as he turns to the awoken behind him. 

“Come here,” Dante moves back and perches himself up on a rock, opening his thighs and beckoning his lover towards him. “Get down on your knees.”

There is a distinct sharpness to Dante's voice that tells the other titan this is not the time for teasing or games. Only when giving out punishments does Dante use that exact tone. Recognizing that alone already has Striker's cock sliding out from behind his plates and straining against his pants before he really understands what is happening. Yet he drops submissively to his knees without protest and looks up to his lover to await further instruction. 

Dante simply observes his lover kneeling before him for a few moments, enjoying the sight of such a large man submitting to him. Soon he breaks from the still silence to hook his leg over Striker's shoulder, the heel of his boot digging into his back as he uses the leverage to drag the exo closer. It forces Striker to tumble and drop to his hands to keep from face planting into the dirt. Only a low chuckle comes from Dante as he moves his leg back. 

“Take of your helmet, now!” the firmness of the order almost has Striker trembling in excitement as he slowly reaches up to unclasp his helmet. Setting it beside him on the ground he looks back up at Dante with his optics shining eagerly. 

As Dante pulls out a red, almost pink leather leash and collar set Striker can't help but let out a little gasp. If exos could drool he is sure there would be some pooling at the corner of his mouth. 

“You've been a bad boy, so now you need to be reminded who is in charge,” as the awoken leans forward to strap the collar around Striker's neck he seems to tower over him. Dante is a short man, far smaller than his lover. Yet when in the moment his presence is so dominating and powerful that he seems as if he is so much larger. 

With the leather strap snug around Striker's neck, Dante attaches the leash and wraps the excess around his palm as he leans back. Almost teasingly slow, he works at the different straps and buckles that hold the crotch of his armor in place. Both titans had their armor modified specifically for easier access to crotch area. After one too many times of getting frustrated with trying to remove armor for just a quick fuck led them down that route. When Dante finally gets his armor open, his cock nearly springs out in its full erect glory and bobs in place. There is a thick pearl of precum gleaming at his tip and a thin river dribbling down his shaft.

Striker can only stare for a few moments. There is nothing more that he wants than to have that thick blue rod inside of him. For it to use and abuse all his holes is all he could ever ask for.

“Well it’s not going to suck itself,” Dante breaks the silence, giving a firm tug at the leash still in his hand. Striker stumbles forward a bit and braces his hands against Dante’s solid thighs.

“Yes, of course Master,” though exos don’t need to breathe, Striker still sounds deliciously out of breath as his mouth plates brush up against Dante’s throbbing blue cock.

A strong moan leaves the awoken as he feels Striker’s mouth glide smoothly down around his cock until he is comfortably held within his throat. Dante's own pre-cum lines the exo’s mouth so that he is pleasantly wet so as not to cause any harm to his delicate anatomy. It is one thing he loves, to watch his own lubricant drip from his lover’s mouth. Sometimes it even slides down to the front of his armor. Anything to leave a mark that he has been there makes him satisfied. 

“That’s it, take my cock like a good boy,” Dante praises the ebony exo, leash held tight in his fist so that he can only pull off his cock far enough so just the tip is nestled in his mouth. This time he isn’t allowed to pull completely off him, having to keep Dante’s cock in his mouth until he says given permission to do otherwise. 

Looking up at his lover while he bobs up and down his cock, Striker manages to give him surprisingly perfect puppy eyes. It pleases the awoken enough that he pats Striker’s head and gives a warm chuckle. Yet it is followed by a firm tug at the leash that forces Dante’s cock further down Striker’s throat. Good thing he doesn’t need to breathe otherwise he would be choking on cock.

“You look so good baby,” the awoken hums, pleasure beginning to overtake his senses. His cock is throbbing so much that Striker can feel it in his throat. Even his balls are pulsing with need as Striker reaches up a hand to gently fondle them as well. “God, you are so amazing. Maybe I should leash up my puppy more often,” Dante gets a gentle pleased hum that vibrates around his cock in response.

After thinking about this exact situation all day Dante isn’t able to last long. His balls have been heavy and desperate to empty themselves in to Striker all day. So before long he is panting and moaning from his lover’s minstationtions. Under his armor his skins feel heated. 

Even though Striker does such a wonderful job on his own, Dante can’t help but grab ahold of his head and push it down his cock just as he thrusts his hips up to meet him. He fucks Striker’s face without care or concern, not holding back or bothering to be gentle. Striker is sturdy enough to take it. That beautifully sculpted metal body was built to withstand. 

“Mmmfffth,” all Striker can do is continually moan around the thick cock thrusting into his throat. When Dante grabs his head he simply relaxs and allows the awoken to simply use him however he saw fit. It was like being his fuck toy, which only made Striker’s own cock strain harder within his armor.

“That's right, you are mine! It’s my cock that you are desperate for and has your legs weak at night!” there is a harsh strain to Dante’s voice as he tries to hold himself back for just a few more moments.

Shoving himself as far down Striker’s mouth as he can, Dante finally cums with a throaty moan. There is almost a flood of cum that spurts from his cock, so much that it is more than Striker can take. It fills his belly until the point it feels firm and tight, yet more continues to pour from the gaps around Dante’s cock and his mouth plates in thick white rivers. A rather large puddle of it even begins to form on the ground between his own knees. How could one man even hold that much cum?

“Fuck,” Dante gives a hearty chuckle as he pulls his still semi erect cock from his lover’s mouth, a string of cum connecting the tip to his mouth plates for a moment before he pulls far enough away. “Damn are you hot.”

“Thank you, Master,” it comes out a near gurgle as more cum spills from his mouth onto the front of his armor. “I am happy to have pleased you.”

Eagerly Striker then starts to work at the buckles and straps of his own armor as Dante stands up, needy for his own climax and believing that it is his turn. Again he is completely unaware of Dante’s turn intentions. Just as the breeze touches Striker's cock as it is freed Dante swats his hands away before he can even palm at himself. 

“What do you think you are doing? I didn't say you could touch yourself,” Dante leans over close enough that the nose of his helmet nearly brushes against Striker's face. 

“Right… That’s your job?” the exo sits back and thrusts his cock up towards the awoken, hoping to entice him to at least stroke it once already. Dante has other plans it would seem though. 

From one of the pouches on his belt Dante pulls out a small and rather peculiar device. Upon further inspection it seems to be a strange cock ring butt plug combo. A thick black cord seems to connect both pieces together. Without saying anything further Dante begins to slide the ring down over Striker's cock with ease until it reaches his base, and then uses the cum dripping from the exo's face to lube the plug before he pops it into the tight red ring of his ass. 

“You know a cock ring isn't going to work right? There is no blood to trap in there,” Striker is stuck somewhere between confused and deliriously horny. But he decides it is best to just trust in Dante. He knows what he is doing. 

“Oh trust me, this will work,” Dante perches back up on his rock and leans back to get a better view of his lover. The large exo is still on his knees in puddle of cum, a ring around the base of his painfully erect cock as more cum drips from his chin. “It's specifically designed for exos.”

There is a remote in Dante's hand that Striker hadn't noticed before, and as he pushed a button Striker can't help but moan. The plug in his ass begins to rapidly vibrate against his mechanical prostate while the ring seems to send pleasurable pulses of electricity up his cock. All together it has him seeing stars. It is one of the best things he thinks he has ever felt. Already he can feel his cock throbbing and his balls swelling, threatening to spill over at a moments notice. 

Just as sudden as the pleasure comes though it is suddenly ripped away. The pulses of the ring change. Instead of giving pleasure it immediately blocks his orgasm, leaving the exo frustratingly unsatisfied. 

“I told you it would work,” Dante laughs as he goes to remove the collar from Striker's neck. While the exo is still a bit dazed he also tucks him back into his pants and does up all the straps with the ring and plug still in place. “The cock ring has little sensors on it, and we'll exos emit a certain signal when they are about to orgasm. This can read that and immediately counteracts your orgasm.”

Striker's optics widen in near horror. “Wha-what? What did I do to deserve this? I'm a good boy,” there is a hitch in his robotic voice as the plug begins to vibrate again.

“Not as good as you think,” Dante reaches down to pick up Striker's helmet, noting that it had rolled into the puddle of cum. “Remember our Gambit match earlier today? And telling me it was better if I stayed behind?”

Another moan comes from Striker as he feels his orgasm begin to bubble up again. It feels so close. “I didn't mean it that way,” he sounds so close as he whines while being beautifully out of breath. 

“I know, baby. I'm not really even that mad,” Dante pats Striker on the cheek and hands him back his now stained helmet. “Just thought this would be a fun little lesson anyways. Now come on, put your helmet back on. We still have a sector to clear.”

As much as Striker wants to whine and protest, knowing Dante, it would only prolong the torture. Sure, the is one simple word he could say that would make Dante put it to a full stop. But something about fighting while being constantly edged piques his interest. It will be miserable, but it's something he has never tried before. So while failing to hold back another moan, the exo slips on his helmet and stands back up on trembling legs. 

Dante holds Striker's arm for a moment, just to make sure he is stable on his feet. Yet another orgasm is ripped away from his as lifts up his rifle. The sound of anguish he makes only has Dante grinning as he leads the way into the cave. 

It is a bit of a relief to Striker when he sees that it is only Vex in the sector. A simple enemy that won't prove to be a distraction. Had it been Cabal the exo would have made Dante end it right there. He hated the Cabal with a passion. Vex though, he does not have a problem fighting at the start. 

At first the sensations inside his pants seems to be only a slight hindrance. When the vibration gets to its strongest point Striker would find himself missing a headshot or two. When yet another climax would be blocked he would deploy a shield and lob a grenade over it and wait it out a few seconds. Trying so hard to stay focused on the fight has Striker forgetting that Dante is even there. He is completely unaware to the fact the awoken is ever so vigilantly watching over him. A few times Striker in a fit of suppressing moans has not noticed a goblin creeping up from the back or side. But Dante lays the enemy down before they can even get within a reaching distance of his lover. Dante would never leave leave him vulnerable and in danger like that. 

Yet the further they traverse into the cave the harder it is for Striker to focus. The time between denied orgasm decreases exponentially until the plug in his ass vibrates even as it sends signals to block his orgasm. Striker's legs are weak and shaking and he can no longer even lift his rifle as he drops to his knees with a string of pleading moans. The ache I'm his cock is extreme and his balls are so full he thinks they will burst. He can't even string together a full sentence. All he can manage is the word please and Dante as he kneels on the ground. 

“Hey, it's okay baby,” Dante is immediately on his knees in front of his lover the moment he drops. The device stops as he hits the button on his remote, but Striker still doesn't cum. “You've been a very good boy. You got so much further than I thought you would. So you get to cum as a reward.”

A sigh of relief comes from the exo as he drops his head to rest on Dante's shoulder, allowing his lover to open the crotch of his armor again. Being so weak from the whole endeavour leaves him only able to sit back and moan as Dante removes the ring and pull before wrapping a hand around his cock. 

“It's okay baby, I got you,” Dante's free hand goes to rest on the back of Striker's head as it still rests on his shoulder. “You did so good for me today, and you look so beautiful like this. All weak and needy for me, your cock rock hard and balls so full.”

There is a soft hitch in Striker's breath, body trembling as Dante strokes his cock just the right way to get him to cum quickly. When he does finally reach his orgasm it is with a silent moan. As his cock pulses and spurts a never ending stream along Dante's armor Striker feels his whole body sag. A feeling of pure satisfaction spreads throughout his body as he empties his balls, his cock continuing to pulse even after he runs dry. 

“You need anything?” Dante asks after a few moments, when Striker has recovered from his intense orgasm. 

There is a soft happy laugh from the exo. “I'm good, thanks. But can we do use that thing again sometime?”


End file.
